bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
7th Division
The Seventh Division is a division within the Gotei 13. Its current Captain is Solus Dextera and its current Vice-Captain is Qube (who is missing. Currently Shimazu is taking over). Its insigna is the iris, meaning courage. Notable Areas Seventh Division Headquarters: The Sky Castle The Sky Headquarters is the base of 7th operations and is the main meeting ground for members of the 7th and the rest of the Gotei 13. It is said to be a place of honor for members who were, who are, and who will soon be. It sit atop of the cloud far above the normal reach of the walls of the Court of Gotei 13. Like with other parts of the 7th division, was born out of the dimensional rift. As such, it is also unbreakable in its entirety and able to repair itself should any minor damage occure. It also seems to add new areas to itself now and then. Shinigami Academy In the 7th division, the art of battle is highly respected. Which is why it has it's own shinigami academy. From swordplay to the art of kidou, from the basics of sparring to knowing your own limits, it is a place where both novice & more experienced shinigami can come to improve. The Castle of Ascension Deep within the 7th Division's realms in an area not unlike the 7th Division's Ruins Lies the Castle of Ascension. Here, Shinigami will face rigorous training in order to obtain a higher level of proficiency in the main areas of combat. The castle has been divided into three sections based on the three main areas of Shinigami Combat. The Jade Temple to the east is where those seeking to master the power of the Fist will train. The Bamboo Dojo in the heart of the castle is where those seeking to master the Art of Kenjutsu will train.. The Hall of the Elements on the west is where those seeking to master the power of the spirit will train. 'The Ancient Jade Temple' The Jade Temple is home to those seeking to master the power of the Fist. Here, those with a strong fighting will learn to find strength from within from which they can call upon to aid them. With the teaching of this sacred place, power over the body is granted to those gifted enough to master the arts within. The teachings of this Jade Temple are broken into two main disciplines. The Monk's Road and The Warrior's Road. *'The Monk's Road': The road heading West is The Monk's Road. Those walking this road believe in the spiritual aspect of the fist ,and fight only in self defense. Travelers of this path are Master's of Chi, a power born from one's physical strength. Travelers of this road can harness this power to aid themselves in battle. Of the two roads, it is the easiest to walk, but travelers will find themselves without great strength at the end of their journey. Master's of Chi must have a strong body to survive this training. *'The Warrior's Road': The road heading East is The Warrior's Road. Those walking this road are believe in the physical aspect of the fist, and fight to gain honor. Travelers of this path are Master's of the body, and can harness this power to aid themselves in battle. Of the two roads, this is the hardest to walk, however their great strength will carry them onward, though their bodies will grow weak from their journey. Masters of the Body must have great skill to survive this road. 'The Bamboo Dojo' The Bamboo Dojo, home to those seeking to master the Art of Kenjutsu, and bring honor to the Style. Those with a strong sense of Discipline will find strength in their training from which they can call upon to aid them. With this, the highest level of skill can be achieved. *Teachings of the Bamboo Dojo: Kenjutsu is the very essence of the blade and the one who wields it manifested as their technique and style. Kenjutsu is the identity of the Samurai down to their very soul. Though with the power of Kenjutsu, a great discipline is required. Through their rigorous training, Samurai learned that discipline is the greatest way to achieve honor, but this lesson holds greater value. The use of Kenjutsu diminishes the blade. With each technique, the Samuai's blade loses it's sharpness little by little. Thus, great discipline is necessary to bring the greatness of Kenjutsu into the light. This is The Way of the Blade. 'The Hall of the Elements' The Hall of the Elements is home to those seeking to master the power of the spirit. Those will a strong spirit will find strength from within from which they can call upon to aid them. With this, power over the elements is granted to those gifted enough to master this art. True Cross Sanctuary The True Cross Sanctuary is home to those seeking to master the Quincy arts. Those with a strong sense of True Justice will find strength from the world around them, in which they can call upon to aid them. With this, power over reishi, the basic make up of the spirit world, is granted to those gifted enough to master this art. Like the Castle of Ascension, the True Cross Sanctuary is divided into three main sections. The Shinigami Hall, the Quincy Hall, and the True Cross Hall. *'The Shinigami Hall:' Heading just past the entrance hall, the corridor to the right leads to the Shigami Hall. Here students will face their true self, and it will be revealed to them that their soul closely resembles the Shinigami soul. Here powers of the basic powers of the Shinigami will come naturally to them, and will develop more quickly than their Quincy powers. Those training in this hall will find their Quincy powers harder to master, and thus they will awaken much later in life. *'The Quincy Hall': Heading just past the entrance hall, the corridor to the left leads to the Quincy Hall. Here travelers will face their true self, and it will be revealed to them that their soul closely resembles the Quincy soul. Here powers of the basic powers of the Quincy will come naturally to them, and will develop more quickly than their Shinigami powers. Those training in this hall will find their Shinigami powers harder to master, and thus will awaken much later in life. *'The True Cross Hall:' Heading just past the entrance hall, the corridor in the middle leads to the True Cross Hall. Here travelers will face their true self, and it will be revealed to them that their soul is none other than the Soul of the True Quincy. Here powers powers of the Quincy will come naturally to them, and will develop into truly something formidable. In time those powers will reach their greatest potential, granting them command and mastery of the Quincy Vollständig Form, a power said to match that of Bankai. Though much diligence is required to awaken this form. Interdimensonal Realms A long time ago, the Seventh made use of a dimensional manipulating kidou, resulting in the creation of the Infinite Rift Hotel but more importantly the creation of the inter-dimensional rift to a prison known as the 'Ruins Dimension'. 'Infinite Rift Hotel' The Seventh's Infinite Rift Hotel, is a dormhouse made up of pocket dimensions members can craft into their own dream home. Once a member of the 7th crosses the threshold into their room, that dimensional pocket is locked to the owner so long as they are a member of the Seventh and only they have the power to change it. Inside the rift, at first there appears to be nothing but floor and some vague perception of walls, however with just mere thoughts, 7th division members can craft their rooms as they see fit. 'Ruins Dimension' When creating an outpost headquarters in one of Soul Society's pocket dimensions, the 7th division unwittingly discovered an old, long-forgotten shinigami dumping ground for unkillable monsters. Luckily, most area's are still protected with various seals that prevent these beasts from escaping their designated prisons. These old, rotting swamp ruins house some of the most powerful creatures that have ever walked the face of the planet... as well as treasures of the past. Valuable, forbidden weapons forgotten by time. Brave adventurers may risk their lives to receive these long-lost artifacts, but in doing so, they must stand against creatures that not even the strongest captains could permanently kill. Members Counsil members of the 7th all have the title of Seraph. From first seat to seventh seat, the official titles are: The Empyrean Seraph Purest, Seraph of Saturn Contemplative, Seraph of Jupiter Just Ruler, Seraph of Mars Warrior of Faith, Seraph of the Sun Wise, Seraph of Venus Lover and Seraph of Mercury Ambitious. *Captain: Solus Dextera, The Empyrean Seraph Purest *Vice Captain: Shimazu Ōkami, Seraph of Saturn Contemplative *3rd Seat: Ginshitora Tatsuki, Seraph of Jupiter Just Ruler *4th Seat:Sum Yung Gai, Seraph of Mars Warrior of Faith *5th Seat: Shade Silvertongue, Seraph of the Sun Wise *6th Seat: Ven Namikaze *7th Seat: *8th Seat: *9th Seat:Zander Satoru *10th Seat: *11th Seat: *12th Seat: Sinon *13th Seat: *14th Seat: *15th Seat: *16th Seat: *17th Seat: Kaiden Rezain *18th Seat: *19th Seat: *20th Seat: *Recruit: Konami31, Tai21 Other Members *Tora Daichi, Retired as captain of the 7th division ( november 2012 ) *Harena, Retired as 4th seat ( october 2012 ) *Kurama Hitokiri, Retired as 3th seat ( may 2013 ) *Kaiden Rezain, Former 4th seat ( may 2013 ) *Qube, Missing in action ( november 2013 ) *Duageyl, Retired ( december 2013 ) Category:Divisions Category:7th Division Category:Gotei 13